Amortentia
by Griselda Gwedolyn
Summary: James and Lily make an Amortentia potion together. What could go wrong? Great one shot, based on the Amortentia headshot by Propercy Tumblr. Please Read and Review, Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is just a small oneshot I had in mind for a while now, I hope you like it. Please give me your thoughts and review. really means a lot to me if you do.**

It was a warm morning at Hogwarts after several months of bitter cold, the students were all out on the grass by the lake or walking around enjoying the sun and warmth all they can.

The marauders were relaxing by their tree in front of the lake. It was known as their tree because they whenever they sat outside it would be at that tree. "So moony, have you finished that potions essay due today?" asked Sirius innocently, "Yes, I have unlike you and no i will not give you mine to copy." answered Remus who was reading. "Moony! I thought you were my friend that cared if I pass my potions class." said Sirius with fake astonishment, "Well, I do. But with our N.E.W.T's coming up you need to start studying." he said simply and returned to his reading. "Fine. Wormtail how about you do my essay while doing yours as well? Thanks buddy." He told Peter who was already trying his best to finish his own before the bell rings was now panicking more, he looked like he was about to cry. "You're on your own buddy." Answered Remus for Peter who looked at the verge of a panic attack. "Hey Prongs, you're staring again." Sirius lightly punched his friend on the arm. James muttered a small apology and went back to playing with his snitch, "Seriously mate, when are you going to get over her? She rejected you time after time. Let. Her. Go." Said Sirius,

"Easy for you to say, you've never been in a solid relationship or liked anyone for more than a snogs time." Said James and couldn't help look at the red head standing across of them, she was talking to Alice and Marlene. She had her books ready in her hand, but again she always did and even though some people would consider her the ultimate nerd. James thought she was perfect, he always told her that, but she always jinxed him. They would often fight for days, and they're fights would almost always end in James going to the hospital wing, she would get on his nerves sometimes and make him very angry. But nowadays their relationship was evolving, she stopped jinxing him every time she saw him and he stopped bothering her all the time. And now she was laughing with her friends, looking carefree, he could't help but wonder what they were talking about.

"So have you guys started studying for your N.E.W.T's yet?" Lily asked.

"Lily, don't get me wrong but your are the only person that starts studying for exams four months before they start." Said Marlene

"And maybe Remus." Completed Alice

"Yeah, but at least Remus knows how to have fun." Said Marlene, who got a smack at the head from Lily. They all laughed

"Okay enough making fun of me, lets go to our potions class before we're late." and so the three of them made their way to potions class. When they got in they greeted Professor Slughorn and carried on to their usual seats. "Oh no, don't sit now children, wait." the three of them looked skeptically at each other then at Slughorn with questioning looks on their faces. Slughorn laughed then said "Don't worry children. Today we will learn a new difficult potion so gather around in the middle." and so they did, more and more students entered the class and when the marauders entered and joined them in the middle next to the Professors cauldron James went to stand next to Lily, "What's going on?" he whispered close to her. It was an excuse to be enveloped in her intoxicating smell.

Lily got nervous, she had to admit that her feeling towards James had changed in the last months, he was acting mature and he deflated that big head of his, he was now more of a gentleman and less of a prat. He also matured physically and now looked very charming. Her heart couldn't help but skip a beat when he was around, and also she loved the small things that he did like when he would casually carry her bag whenever he walked next to her, or how he would randomly lean on her because she was much shorter than he was. Everything he did, his mere presence would cause her to be nervous. But she would never admit that she liked him to anyone, not even herself.

"Um, apparently we're learning a new potion today." She whispered back.

"Okay students, now that you are gathered around." he flicked his wand and appeared on the board are:

 _AMORTENTIA_

 _Love potion that causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker._

 _Characteristics:_

 _mother-of-pearl sheen_

 _Spiralling steam_

 _Scent is multi-faceted and varies based on what the person likes._

Students were all talking to each other, many girls were taking notes fiercely, "Now that you know what the potion is would anyone care to explain it?" he asked and looked around. One girl said "It's the most powerful love potion in existence." "Yes, that is true. But Amortentia doesn't create actual love; it's impossible to manufacture or imitate love." explained Slughorn "can anyone explain its effects?" he asked, looking directly at Lily, she answered "It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person doesn't acknowledge or is unaware of the fondness for the object of their affection themselves." Slughorn clapped, "That is correct dear, now go on and start making your own. I also put a new seating chart by the board, I want different people to work with each other." Lily packed her things and was about to walk to her table when James stood in front of her. "Can I help you, Potter?" She asked annoyed for some reason. "Yes you can, because you are my partner for today." He said with a grin. Lily thought her worst nightmare was here, she was supposed to work with James Potter on the most powerful love potion in the world. "Oh, great" she said sarcastically and walked with him to the table.

Halfway through their potion James was stirring it slowly for 7 minutes while Lily was rechecking the ingredients.

"Did you add the Ashwinder eggs?" she asked

"Yes" he answered

"Rose thorns?"

"Yes"

"Peppermint?"

"Yes." he sighed

"How about powdered moonstone?"

"Yes, Lily. I added all the ingredients, this is the third time you've checked the list. Relax" He said, but she was far from relaxed. How could she relax when she was next to Potter?

"Okay, I think we're done." She said finally,

"You think?" he asked.

"Well, the only way to make sure is if you smell it so...go ahead." she said nervously.

James slowly starting leaning in to smell, he felt warm and happy but..."I don't smell anything." he muttered

"What? That's impossible, I'm 110% sure we did this right." she was surprised

"I don't smell anything, here try it yourself. You must have done something wrong." he moved away so she could try.

She was angry now "Me?! It's my fault now?" she was close to the cauldron now "Maybe all that conditioner you use finally clogged your nose, and mine as well."

"You're one to talk? All that Rose perfume is giving me an asthma attack."

And so started their fight, Sirius and Marlene who were working together both sighed at their friends' behavior. "Can they ever stop fighting?" Said Marlene, clearly getting annoyed, "I don't know, it does seem they've fought less nowadays." he said and both stared at them again.

"Really, Evans. Everything is my fault then, isn't it? well for your information I didn't use any conditioner today, Sirius clogged the bathroom." he said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Well, I have been out of perfume for a week now. It's impossible you can smell it." she screamed. Then realization came to both their faces and they understood, Lily hid her face because she knew it would be the same color as her hair by now. James' ears were pink, they were both embarrassed not able to meet each others eye. Professor Slughorn then came to their table, "Ahh, first to finish. Let's see if you have done it correctly." they both looked at Slughorn carefully as he came closer to their cauldron. "Well, I must say. This is one of the most excellent Amortentia I have ever seen, well done." he said and moved on to the rest of the class, while James and Lily stood their embarrassed and avoided each others eyes for the next week until James asked Lily out and after years of rejection finally said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I just wanted to thank you all for the great reviews. i did not expect such amazing feedback, which is why i decided to add just one more chapter based on demand. thank you all.**

It was the morning of Lily and James' wedding day. In a couple hours James would marry Lily and they would live happily ever after.

The marauders were all getting dressed and ready to greet the guests and to take their places, James would be waiting at the alter with his best man Sirius by his side, and Remus and Peter for his beautiful bride Lily which was occupying his thoughts all day.

"Okay, Prongs are you ready mate?" asked Remus with an encouraging smile on his face.

"Yeah" breathed out James, who was nervous and sweating.

"Prongs, being your best man I feel like it is my duty to ask. Are you sure about this? Because if not, I would be happy to ride off into the sunset with you."

"Padfoot we talked about this" sighed Remus

"Yes Padfoot I am 110% sure." He grinned at his and Lily's private joke "Oh you have the rings right?"

"For the millionth time, _yes."_ He answered.

"I wonder how Lily's doing, I'm going to go check on her." And with that James stormed out of the room because the only thing that could make him feel better now was Lily. He was also followed by Sirius trying to catch up with him but doesn't want to run because well…his hair.

Lily looked at the mirror, after being dressed and taken care of for hours by her insisting mother who was out to greet guests she finally had a moment to herself. She stared at the mirror; even she had to admit she looked _amazing_. Her wedding gown was simple yet elegant; it fitted to her body in ways which enhanced her curves, it was heart shaped at the chest area and lace covered a small portion of her shoulders. It then went tightly down her body and a little after her knees it flowed like a mermaid. Her hair was done by Alice which was taken back in a messy yet elegant bun and let a few pieces curled into soft perfect curls to frame her face perfectly. Her make-up was very simple; soft pink eye shadow, winged eye liner and mascara. Her lipstick was a light shade of red that looked very natural. With her bouquet of pink roses she looked like a princess straight out of a fairy tale.

 _Keep it together Evans, only a few more minutes and you'd get to see James and everything would be fine._

She was growing nervous by the minute and then she heard James and Sirius outside her dressing room.

"James, no. You know what they that if you see a bride before marriage its bad luck and all, I can't risk my godson having bad luck." Said Sirius, standing in front of the door to Lily's room.

"Sirius I have to see her. _NOW._ Lily open up. _"_ He said impatiently.

Lily quickly ran to the door and locked it to make sure he wouldn't enter.

"James, I had to wake up at dawn and people were walking and applying things on me that no amount of shower will ever scrub off. I had to endure Marlene and Alice dressing me up, doing my hair, and applying my make-up. I have not had one single bite in my stomach since yesterday; you are certainly NOT going to stomp in here only to see me in a dress I can barely walk in for a couple minutes. So James, if you walk in so help me god I will _make this hell on earth for you."_ She screamed all the stress and anxiety of the wedding day coming out.

James scoffed "Yeah okay, fight me. Move away Sirius."

Sirius' eyes were wary, he felt Lily's energy from the other side and he couldn't help but feel a little scared.

"What, you don't think I can fight because I'm a girl?" Lily challenged.

"No, I don't think you can fight because you're wearing a wedding dress. For what it's worth, I don't think Sirius could fight in that dress either." He answered coolly

"True, but I would make a radiant bride." Said Sirius.

"James, go I'll be there soon. Trust me I want to see you too, I'm nervous and I can't wait to see you." She reasoned

"Okay, I'm the one with a sheepish expression standing at the altar." He joked

"And I'll be the one in a white wedding dress." And with that they parted.

The wedding ceremony was very sweet, and James was dumbfounded by the beauty of Lily yet again. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. When Lily saw James in his perfectly tailored suit, she felt her happiness couldn't contain her. When they both said I do the hall was filled with cheers and tears of joy which Sirius was first to cry, then peter broke down after him and Remus and to awkwardly sooth them both while Lily and James kissed. Soon after when James and Lily were dancing slowly, not bothered by anyone outside their private bubble:

"Hey Lils, _Lils."_

 _"_ James you don't have to get my attention when we're dancing. We are literally centimeters apart." Lily tightened her arms around James' neck as they swayed back and forth gently on the dance floor.

"It's just _important."_

Lily sighed but couldn't help smile, "What is it?"

James grinned, bending down and pressing his forehead to hers, "Guess what"

"Hmm?"

" _We're married"_

Lily smiled, going on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his lips. "I think I worked that out myself, thanks."

James rolled his eyes, spinning Lily out, making her yelp a little, before bringing her back to his chest. "C'mon Evans, it's a big de-"

"Potter"

James scoffed, "Like I said- _married_ Lils I think you can call me James-"

She rolled her eyes this time, "No. _Potter_ , James"

He frowned down at her, confused "I'm still confused-" But Lily was already kissing him, earning a few whoops from nearby dancers (a.k.a a very drunk Sirius while Remus tried to steer him away) She pulled away slowly, looking up at him and reaching up to push his glasses up his nose.

"It's Potter. Not Evans."

He just looked at her for a moment, until a grin spread across his face. His hand immediately went up to ruffle his hair, and she watched a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Oh. Right" His grin was sheepish as he leaned down once again to press a kiss to her lips. "How could I forget?"


End file.
